The present invention relates to a saddle or shield for footwear. More particularly, the present invention provides a saddle or shield for dissipating the pressure between footwear and the wearer's foot.
A snugly tied shoe or other footwear frequently causes discomfort along the dorsal metatarsal area or instep of the wearer's foot where the laces overlap or where other footwear securement apparatus is positioned. This discomfort becomes particularly acute as the feet swell during the course of the day. This discomfort may ultimately result in numbness, tingling, pain and muscle cramping of the wearer's foot.